Strange Nightmare
by Author Max
Summary: Natsu has a strange nightmare that he was Lucy. Later at night he finds that is was Clarissa messing with mind.
1. Chapter 1

**I got hooked to Fairy Tail when I started watching it. Everyone at school was right (everyone who watches it that is), but Fairy Tail is an awesome anime show. Yay!**

**Fairy Tail fanfiction one-shot. It might suck might not. I dunno. I made a couple random characters that probably and most likely aren't in the story btw. Also I put some Naruto stuff in it too, so yeah. Enjoy!**

**Strange Nightmare**

**Lucy's POV:**

I will say it was an average day for a member of the Fairy Tail guild in the mountain. Fighting Vulcans were one of those times. Natsu, burning Vulcans to crisps with his Dragon Roar, Gray, who's down to his boxers for some reason just ballet dancing on the perverted monkeys, Jack, who is drowning and freezing Vulcans with his Water and Ice style magic from the Old Magic book he found somewhere in Fiore, and I, trying to get Taurus to chop, chop some Vulcans with his axe than staring at my ass. Happy was just being a bad ass flying cat and kicking some Vulcans in the face with his rear paws.

Anyway, we were having a tough time killing somewhat 5,000 Vulcans in Shino Mountain and I'm still wondering why I agreed to do this with the guys for 100,000 jewels instead of being with the girls, Levy, Ezra, and Mirajane, who's partying in the disco club **(A:N/ I really don't know if they have that in Fairy Tail, I started Ep. 1 last night) **or drinking with Cana Alberona, though I doubt I could beat her in drinking. Part of the reason is because my apartment rent was due next week and I'm running low on money.

"Taurus, quit staring at my ass and kick some Vulcan hides!" I yell at the cow constellation.

"Sorry," he says pervertedly. "but you have a nice, slim body."

"Do you want to stare at my body or let the Vulcans take me hostage and do whatever to me?!" I shouted to his face. That probably woke his senses up.

"HELL NO!" Taurus said. He then went full rage bull mode and started chop, chopping some Vulcans' heads off.

"Hey Lucy, can you call some other constellations like a tiger or lion or something?!" Natsu shouted asking me.

"If I had that celestial key, then yes. Too bad, no!" I replied.

"We are going to need some reinforcements. I'll call some of my fire animals for help," Jack said.

"While you're at it, I need some fire fuel," Natsu shouted after killing what seems to be the 5,023 Vulcan. Jack spewed a fire ball at Natsu who inhaled it with no problem then saying his usual "Now that I'm stuffed up with fire." speech or something, used it for his dragon iron punch and took down what seems to be 5,024-5,036 Vulcan. Jack summoned a phoenix and a griffon to burn some Vulcan asses.

"Damn this is going to take forever," Gray said while taking down the 5,059 Vulcan.

"Gray, put on some clothes!" I shouted. Gray ended up saying "shit" and raced to a bush while dressing himself. It was getting good until a Vulcan came from behind Natsu and pierced his body with his claws. Natsu screamed in pain while everyone, including me, watched in shock while his body was being possessed by the pervert monkey.

Happy, the first one who recovered from the shock, kicked the Vulcan in the face stopping the possession process while Natsu was at the edge of the mountain bleeding, a lot. I ran to him before he could fall off but with no success. He already lost balance and was just out of reach when I tried to grab him. He fell about 40 feet.

"NATSU!" I shouted. Then…and then the scenery changed.

**Natsu's POV:**

I was sleeping peacefully when I was awoken by a scream.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted. And before I knew it, I burst into her room and saw her clutching her legs and crying out. I somehow felt her emotional pain. I quickly ran to Lucy's bed and tried to comfort her.

"Lucy, hey Lucy. Lucy!" I said. She stopped crying for a second and looked up. When she finally fixed her gaze on me, she lunged at me, dragging me forward and resumed crying on my shoulder. I rubbed her back in attempted calm her down. "Shh, shh. Lucy it's ok, I'm here."

"Natsu, Natsu…" she continue saying my name. She was calming down. My girlfriend finally calmed…wait, my girlfriend? I just realized that Lucy looked 4 years younger, and so did I. That wasn't right. Then I felt something on my hand, something sticky. The scent of the room changed as well. It was intoxicating as well as nauseating. I looked at my hand and saw blood. Then I saw blood on Lucy's back that also had a hole. I let go of her and saw here coughing. I stared in horror, couldn't move.

"Natsu," she said and then fell limp on her bed. She died. No it couldn't be. I tried o shake her awake. Then I looked around the room and saw bodies everywhere. Gray's, Cana's, Ezra's, Levy's, Loke, Mirajane, and worst of all, master's. Everyone was bleeding with either deep cuts or opening in their bodies. I panicked, then I felt a sharp pain on my chest and look down to find a kitchen knife pierced through my body. My vision went dark.

**Third person POV:**

"Natsu, Natsu!" Lucy woke up finding Natsu shivering and panting. They were married. Three year old Jordan, Natsu and Lucy's son was looking at his father with deep concern as well as fear. Natsu wouldn't wake up.

"Daddy!" Jordan cried, and with the sound of the young child's cry, Natsu sprang awake with flames in his hands almost burning Lucy and Jordan and the whole apartment building. Natsu was shaking while Lucy and Jordan was staring with horror. Seeing Lucy and Jordan made his fire extinguished. And with that, he quickly went out of the room.

Natsu went to the balcony with a glass of wine. Wine usually calms him down when he's not feeling right or of he's stressed out. He then felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned around to see a projection image of a person who looks exactly like Lucy, but with dark hair, sharp nails, and sharp teeth.

"Hello Natsu," the image said. It was Clarissa, a wizard specialized in dreams, nightmares, and illusions. To anyone, she will appear to look like the person you love otherwise your closest friend but with the opposite personality or style. But she dead. Died seven years ago through a battle with Ezra. She did happen to be Lucy's long lost evil older twin sister. Her being here is that she is projecting an illusion of herself from the other side.

"What do you want?" asked Natsu furiously. His wine burst into flames and was quickly inhaled by Natsu's dragon like lungs.

"No need for that. I just came here to tell you a little something," Clarissa said.

"What? And I'm guessing you also did a little something to Lucy and my son?" Natsu said, preparing his dragon roar.

"Lucy and Jordan are asleep peacefully and forgot what just happened twenty minutes ago thanks to me. But that's not the reason I'm here," Clarissa said.

"Then what to you want?!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm worried for Lucy," Clarissa said finally, causing the fire to dim within Natsu a bit. "Ever since my death, Lucy was never the same. I could see her trying to prove something through the other side. I don't know what it is."

"Since when did you care about Lucy. You just wanted to take her celestial keys for your own self. You've been causing her emotional pain way before Ezra took you down," Natsu said a bit angered.

"I've cared for her since I first found about her to be my sister. I did tell you I was cursed with a spell of fear by the wizard council because of my illusion charms. I researched many ways and tried to break the curse," Clarissa said. "When it said that it needs a family member's blood and magic, I thought I was doomed, because everyone else in my family were assassinated by the dark guild wizards."

"Then when you discovered my wife was your sister, you were targeting her for yourself. You were going to harm her for a curse breaking," Natsu growled. "And then when the curse was broken, you would drive everyone in every wizard guild to insanity."

"NO!" Clarissa shouted. "I needed her because I wanted to join my family. The curse prevents you from suicidal because you'll be too afraid to do it. But when the curse was finally broken, your friend Ezra toppled a building on both Lucy and I. Since my death, she been different, didn't you see it?"

"Just get to the point!"

"Please take very good care of my little sister," Clarissa pleaded. "It's all I'm asking."

"What do you think I've been doing? She seems normal to me!"

"Have you notice she's been sleeping late or leaving in early morning? Eating little and overworking herself?"

"Well…sort of," Natsu said. His fired died within his lung and he exhaled smoke. "what is she trying to prove then?"

"That she is not weak," Clarissa said. "Since then she over trained herself and challenged every Vulcan, sea demon, or non-guilded wizards with her celestial summoning. I need you to stop her otherwise the council will place the same curse on her as they always do to troubled wizards."

"How would you know it's 'troubled wizards'?" Natsu said. Angered flaring up inside him a little bit again. "What makes you think she's a troubled wizard?"

"Because I was," Clarissa said. Natsu's anger died again. "Please. Help my sister."

Clarissa's image started to fade. "My times up. My powers have limits. This is farewell," she said.

"Wait, what was the nightmare for?" Natsu asked with curiosity as well as annoyance.

"That was just for fun," Clarissa said with a smirk.

"You're an ass you know," Natsu said giving a small grin to Clarissa.

"Whatever. Good bye, and take care of Lucy for me," Clarissa said. Then she was gone.

"I will," Natsu whispered to himself.

"Natsu?" he turned his head to see Lucy holding Jordan's hand, who was rubbing his sleepy eyes. "What smells like smoke?"

"Sorry, the wine in my glass caught on fire. It died down in my lungs and I exhaled it," Natsu said with a smile leaving out the conversation with her sister. He walked towards Lucy and gave her a passionate kiss.

"You taste like alcohol," Lucy said with a giggle.

"Isn't that bad for you daddy?" asked Jordan sleepily. Both Lucy and Natsu, grabbed Jordan back to the bed and all three fell peacefully asleep.

**The End**

**(A:N/ Like it? My first Fairy Tail fanfic. Review plz! MaxManBro.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My second strange dream story. Now its from NaLu to GaLe.**

Strange Dreams 2

Gajeel's POV:

"Where's Shrimp?" I asked bunny girl. She looked around the guild to make sure no one was listening. She then said, "In the hospital."

That's where I went. I entered the hospital wing and noticed some weird glances and stares on my way to Levy's room. I followed her scent and reached her room. When I walked in I noticed two things. One, Levy is there looking exhausted and sweating. The second was there was a small thing in her arm. The scent was ink, paper, and... ... ...me...tal. I look at the small human like thingambob into the eyes. Red eyes.

I crumpled. I cried. "Metalicana, I'm so sorry, I failed you."

"Gajeel, come here," Levy ordered. I went to her. She gave me the infant which I held with deep caution. I mean you know what happen when you drop or apply a certain amount of pressure on an infant right.

"Dou-san," the baby said in my voice...my...voice. I look at it and the next thing I know it rips my face off and then...

The setting change and I was on my bed in my room. I moved and found Shrimp next to me. I lift the blanket and found we were still clothed. I sighed, loudly. It woke Levy up. She looked at me with concern.

"Gajeel?" I looked at her. It felt good to be next to her. The next thing I know, I pull her into a hug. Damn how I love her so much.

"Dou-san, Ka-san," a voice said. I froze. I looked towards the sound of the voice and saw a boy with my hair color, only short hair style and no piercing, but had the identical eyes as mine.

"Gale, what is it sweety?" Levy asked.

"I'm hungry, I need iron," the kid. "Iron."

Then he lunges himself at me started to rip my organs out and I saw Levy look with delight. Next thing you know she grows vampire teeth and attacks me.

The setting changed again. This time I scream, throw the blanket off me, run to the window and, "ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON!" and blew up a satellite dish.

"Gajeel?" I turned, I saw Levy, but instead of a peaceful approach, I lung and attack her. I was chocking her. Relying on my animal instincts. When I saw looked at right hand. I saw an iron ring. I calmed down. I backed away fast feeling fear. I never felt fear before. I look at Levy and I see fear in her eyes as well, but I could actually sense her looking at my soul. I nearly forgotten we established a bond with each other when we got married. She calms down, grabs her solid script pen incase I attack again, and approaches me with caution but without fear. When she got close to me, I freaked. I stood my ground but morph my hand into the iron dragon club. When she was at reaching distance, she sped up a little. She then hugged. My brain was still processing what happened.

On instinct I grabbed hold of her for three seconds then I let go and began scouting the house for intruders. None, thankfully. I walked back to Levy and looked at her thoroughly. If I remember it correctly, she was three months pregnant. I looked at her stomach and saw it slightly swollen. I hugged her and cried. I felt so guilty and hurt. I attacked my beloved.

_Its okay, I'm here for you. _Levy said telepathically. I almost forgot that was appart of the bond.

"Thank you. For not hating me," I said.

"I was there in your nightmare. But in the back round," she said. "I was so scared of what I did to you."

"That wasn't you. It was a dream," I said to her.

**Seven months later:**

"She's going into labor. Gajeel. Lucy. Hold her steady," Wendy said. She became a nurse at Magnolia Hospital and gets really high pay do to her medical knowledge and skill.

"OH MY GOD!" Levy wailed.

"Hang in there shrimp, I'm right here," I said. I heard stories of woman giving birth and died. And I was literally freaking out. I did not want her to die. Not to mention my life would be taken as well, due to the bond.

"Levy, you can do it. We just need a few pushes," Bunny girl said. She became Wendy's assistant when it came to giving birth or curing diseases. Her spirits help as well. Virgo when she is needed to take over otherwise grabbed the needed chemicals and medicine to save a patient. Loke when the women gives birth, he catches it. He good at catching any and everything. What disturbed me is that he gets a clear view of my wife. Aries to make a cushion landing if Loke somehow couldn't catch it, otherwise keep the baby warm. Aquarius, who adores babies, human or spirit so much, she would use only gentle and light amount of water to clean the baby.

The baby came out, more like shot out. It launches itself like a torpedo and tackles Loke. When we saw the baby, it was completely iron. On instinct, I spanked the tiny iron ass and the baby started crying, while turning back into human form. Iron and Sky dragon slayers must have it easy when it comes to their off spring. The baby's iron shell could and must've protect the body incase it doesn't get caught. I don't know about Sky dragon slayers if their offspring just floats in mid-air. I didn't ask. I saw the baby, and instead of it being a boy. I was a girl. Thankfully it had Levy's hazel eyes and not my red creepy ones. Had my hair color but all in all I hope she grows up looking like Levy. I thanked Metalicana for a girl due to my nightmare of boys seven months ago.

"Let me see her," Levy ordered. I gave the iron baby to Levy and she held on to it. "I want to call her Becka."

"Becka is fine," I said. "As a matter of fact perfect."

"I hereby grant citizenship of Fiore to the new born girl, Becka Redfox," Wendy said exhaustedly.

**Ten years:**

We were doing that boring happy birthday song. I would've completely fallen asleep if Becka attcked my with the Iron Dragon Club. Yes, I taught her iron dragon slayer magic. I love my daughter so much. She did grow up to look like Levy. Funny is Becka has the exact piercing as mine. I love my family even flame brain is jealous. Haaaaaaaaaa! This is going to be the best times of my life.

The End

**I got carried away when it came the new kid. Other than that, I think its a good story.**


End file.
